A New Age of Miraculous
by ThatOtherGirlYouKnow
Summary: In America is Adrien's twin sister, Annabelle. She is coming home with her two friends Lilith and Alain. Who knew they got their own Kwami at the ready to fight evil!
1. Chapter 1

When I was young I hated being home. Home is prison to me at least! Mother died there; maybe that is why I hate the idea of home. My brother, Adrien, on the other hand stayed in that prison; not even trying to leave. Dad was not as loving and as caring as he once was. Mom left him to raise kids only to see him when he died. That has not happened, yet though. Mom had a reason to leave; the grim reaper came for her, but that is also why I left too. I could not stay in a prison that the grim reaper loved. I left. Of course as a kid they found me and returned me to the prison. Dad was not happy to see me, but angry instead. He expected me to understand that I had to be strong. Adrien was confused at my actions and ended up not understanding my point at all. A year went by full of fights with my father, while distance grew between Adrien and me. I pushed and pushed hoping to break myself, which never ended up happening. Maybe because I was already dead on the inside. One day though I broke Dad. "Stop sneaking out!" yelled Dad.

"Not until I get out of this cage!" I screamed back.

"This house is not a cage!"

"Ever since Mother died it sure is! You are so angry all the time did you even love Mother?" I asked screaming my lungs off.

"Of course I did you little brat!" Dad let out.

"Well you sure don't love me!" I snapped back.

"You want out of this 'cage'? Then pack your bags. Anabelle you are leaving to America for schooling and your new house or I should say 'cage'!" Dad whispered with angry dripping out of his mouth.

The next week I left with some staff to America. School started, time passed, Daddy stayed quiet. Adrien contacted me a lot though. Years went flying past when I met two of my friends, Lilith and Alain. I still snuck out of my new house though. Yesterday I was completely surprised to get a call from Dad! I of course answered as this was one of few chances he would call me. "Hello Dad!" I answered giggly.

"Hi Annabelle," Dad responded.

"Would you like something by any chance?" I questioned.

"You are spot on dear. I am asking you to come home,"

I stuttered. Why in the world would he want me home again? What about all my friends? "Really? What about my life here?" I asked.

"If you must you can bring some friends to stay at our house. Yes, I want you home," Dad requested and answered.

"Dad give me the details and I'll be home soon, but does Adrien know?" I once again questioned these weird actions.

"No he does not. It is a surprise," Answered Dad with complete truth to his voice.

"I'll be coming home then Dad," I hung up the phone.

Questions swarmed through my mind, but those were pushed to the side. Don't get me wrong I love America, but I want to see Mother again even if it is just a grave. My friend would also be excited to know I am bringing them to Paris with me!

Annabelle was dancing on the walls as she told us the big news from her father. Alain and I already knew the trouble she faced at home with her father, but hearing that she had a brother was a complete surprise. How could she not tell us she had a brother? That is huge news! I started to put on my pouty face, but she yelled out, "I get to bring friends"

"What?!" Alain spitting out her soda.

"It is all true guys. You two can come to my home; stay in my house and we will work out details later!" Annabelle continued on.

"This is, so awesome!" Alain said putting her fist in the air.

"Lilith what do you say," Annabelle questioned.

"I want to go, but what about my family? They will probably say no," I express my concerns.

"Sure they will when you get offered extra studies in Paris, also we all speak french from our own studies," Annabelle gave reason.

We went our different ways once lunch was over. During study hall and our IDR I spent my time think about how to present the idea to my family. Paris is the city of love! Maybe I could find my one true love. Still my parents were a road block. I was trying to figure how to get around my parents as a road block, so much that in gym I got hit in the face with a ball while doing laps! How does that happen people? Anyways I was so in thought that I almost missed the bus. Then once again I had a long talk with myself on the bus. My sister was out doing whatever while my mom sat on the couch. "Hi Mom!" I started up.

"Hello Lilith," Mom responded.

"I need to talk to you about a offer that was made to me,"

"What offer do you speak of?" Mom questioned.

"I have a chance to go to Paris with my friend. Hear me out. I get more courses for school and I already speak french. I will stay at my friends house for free, as well," I stumbled though all my words.

"Lilith, this is an opportunity for you. I still don't like the idea though. I will let you choose your own path, but if you chose to go with your friend facetime me every night and you must come home every three months for a few days. Okay?" Mom listed her thoughts.

"Oh thank you so much Mother," I ran up and down the house.

"Cell service is down," Mom yelled up to me.

Oh well guess I will tell Annabelle later. Plans would have to come later. I need to pack as much as I can! When I got to school the next day we all screamed together as we could all go. Alain said her parents said that it was the best thing she could do. Study at a higher level. Plans were now needed for all of us.

"My dad has a private jet that will take us to Paris, so don't worry about tickets. Take as many clothes as you can. My dad offered any clothes that you need if you don't bring enough. Take any entertainment because that is the one thing my dad won't buy for you guys," Annabelle almost sang through the halls of our school.

"This is awesome!" Alain literally sang through the halls.

"I can't wait to meet your brother," I teased.

"No he is just like a stupid bird who could fly, but doesn't," Annabelle muttered to us

It is almost 5 in the morning and I am already saying goodbye to my family. Kisses fly around. Reminders tell me to call every night. Lilith's parents had the same idea as mine. Come back in three months call every night and let us know if anything goes wrong. My parents were so concerned they got me international calling. They drove me to the airport and there waiting for me were Annabelle and Lilith. Five in the morning the plane leaves with me in it. Nine hours on this plane is going to make everyone tired all the way. Only two hours have passed and that sun just rises. The sky burns as the sun rises. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I watch the sun as Lilith falls asleep and Annabelle is on her phone.

"A bird huh?" I asked.

"What?" Annabelle asked confused.

"Yesterday you said The Adrien was a bird who could fly, but chose not to. What was that about," I explained my question.

"You already know the answer. I told you," Annabelle responded.

"I don't like your answer. People die all the time and grief is handled differently, yet you blamed your dad of not loving her. Adrien did not believe what you thought. That may be true, but not the whole truth," I said.

"You are right. To me that house was a place for my mother to haunt me. I could not stand it! Adrien on the other hand thought that mother wanted him to stay in that stupid house! Be trapped when he could go out and fly. Dad was my real issue. He was always so angry at the world. I never knew why so I got angry at him. Mother could not love that man I saw. I guess I figured that she was forced to love him," I was completely taken aback from Annabelle answers.

"Then why are you going back?" I asked her.

"It is time I get over Mother's death. I need to face her in that house where she would haunt me," Annabelle story cast a future place we would be.

"You need us though," I read her mind.

"Yes,"

"Thanks for needing us,"

"Thanks for being there,"

The next four hours were in silence for me. Lilith woke up and I went to sleep myself. In the short time I was asleep Lilith and Annabelle passed out with me. I woke to me on the floor hugging my art bag and Annabelle spread out on four seats. Lilith was also on the floor her art stuff layed out all over her. My smile stretched out for miles. I went into my art bag and picked up the camera I packed and took lots of pictures of each of us. Even the sky was memorised into my camera. Then an idea caught my eye. Why take a picture when I can draw it? The entire planes details and all were now on paper. Lilith moved! She tumbled to get up, but got there. "How is sleeping beauty?" I teased

"Great! How bout you?" she asked.

"Amazing," I answered.

"I honestly think we all found home today," Lilith mentioned.

"I believe we found home long ago. It may just take awhile to notice," I responded.

"Time to let the fun start!" screamed Lilith waking up Annabelle.


	2. A Start

p id="docs-internal-guid-871e3890-a14f-0ecc-ae15-01432cf1730b" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When Lilith woke me up, I was extremely angry but I could not stay mad at her for long. After all she's the cute one in our little group. Alain was extremely frightened by Lilith's actions. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We had about 20 minutes left of our flight to Paris. Which was okay. It would be extremely late in Paris. By the time that we got there it was 9 o'clock at night. Adrien still did not know that I was coming and I was prepared to answer questions fully and honestly, but how he would react was up to him. I would have to deal with the consequences later. To be honest we really haven't talked recently or in like you know five, six years. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I was hoping that Adrien still single and keeping up his modeling job because well, I think Lily may just take an interest in him. Of course Alain would also be a good option for him but Lily is more lovey dovey. The pilot suddenly over the intercom says, "We'll be landing soon please stay in your seats. Please stay in your seats."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I was ready to take a seat. Everyone else got together cleaning up the materials we left from drawing and photo taking. Alain was bouncing up and down the wall of how excited she was to see Paris. After all it was the city that would build new life for her. Lilith on the other hand was more reserved. Thinking about home I could probably bet. I on the other hand was extremely nervous. I have not really talked to my dad or Adrien in years and I don't truly know how to get along with them. What if they don't like me? They decided to send me back home or even worse; what if they blame me for mom's death? Who knew this was just going to be another crazy roller coaster?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Our plane shook. We touch ground and we're ready to hop out at the pilot's go. Surprising or not I actually had the most bags so Alain ended up helping me carry some with her two bags of clothes and one of supplies for entertainment. Lily on the other hand had a little more clothes, extra food, extra supplies, and was ready to do anything. Lilith was determined to go through the exit first. Alain ran to beat Lilith. I was faster than them and was out the door going down the stairs. Alain was now in second place with Lilith in last. Funny how we could make this all a game. It was hard to see in the lighting, but I could have see Adrian and my father after adjusting the angle. I don't think Adrian is ready to see me because he collects gasp when I walked out into the night./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Why did you not tell me she is coming home?" Adrien furiously asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You did not need to know," Dad commented./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Why not?!" Adrien said with anger dripping in every word./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""It might have taken away from your studies," Dad excused his actions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I still would have liked to know!" Adrien mumbled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""She is not alone either; she has friends," Dad added./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Adrian stared at me for five agonizing seconds. Before we could say anything Lil was by my side. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You need help with your bags at all? I have nothing to do at the moment," Lil said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Nah, I can do it myself," I insisted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Out of nowhere Alain jumped on my shoulder and scream, "Hallelujah Paris!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Adrien placed a blank look on his face and quickly removed the blank look on his face. My dad was equally as stunned, not coming from the American household. We were a little more fancy. Only just noticing her mistake jump back off my shoulder. Alain apologizes and continues to say that she was just way too excited. Lilith and Alain thanks my father once more before leaving to fill the car with their bags. They disappeared into the night leaving me to face my family./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Hi father. Nice to see you again. As well as you Adrien," I barely choke out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Annabelle we can talk in the car. I would like to meet your unusual friends," Dad answered like he had a headache./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"***/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We all entered the limo. It was silent like the eye of a hurricane. When Dad broke the silence with a cough. "You are my daughter's friends?" Dad casually asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "Yep," Alain said with pride shining through her voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "What are your names?" Dad waited patiently for answers even though I already told him earlier. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "My name is Lilith and the loud one over here is Alain," Lilith teased Alain while answering my dad's question./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "Hey!" Alain said slapping Lilith in a playful manner./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""See you were loud right there," Lilith responded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"This little playful behavior went on for a few minutes. My dad was intent on watching, almost as he was sizing them up. I knew it! He was going to use them to get information on me. What I was doing, how I was like, and many other things he would want to know. "Adrien you will have to show them the ropes at school," My dad said capturing everyone's attention./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Of course. What kind of host would I be if I didn't?" He asked pretending to be kind./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I knew he was pulling my leg. He just wanted my friends to like him. My friends were stronger than that, which is why Alain caught me off guard saying, "A normal host. No one is this kind to a guest. Which is why I want a question answered."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Adrien was taken aback at her hostilities, but Dad remained calm, "What is your question?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What is the catch?" Alain asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""What do you mean by catch?" Adrien asked confused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I mean by catch is what do you want for your kindness. Let's be honest here. No one lets your kid bring home two friends you don't know and is just okay with it. Especially from another country," Alain explained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You are right. There is a catch, but not one you would expect. The catch is that you make Annabelle happy and I don't see that often. That is the real reason you are here," Dad explained his catch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Nice answer to give to an average person, but it doesn't work on me," Alain challenged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Smart one. I like you," Dad gave no indication between what was happening between them two./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Alain stop you are reminding me of my dad," I whispered, but dad still heard me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Sweet bell laughter filled Alain's voice. "I could never be your dad," speaking loud enough so everyone could hear her "because I am not that fancy!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lilith laughed in unison with Alain and me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad smile. A short little snort came from Adrien. "It is a miracle! Someone made Adrien laugh!" I let out my victory cry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Adrien looked at me with a look that said 'I will get you back for that', but I didn't care. Friends overpowered family in some way. At least for my family it did. "Okay Annabelle sure. You made me laugh, but let me tell your friends about our school. First off do you guys speak french?" Adrien asked considering we only were speaking in english./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Of course we do!" Lilith peeped out in french./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I was starting to think that Lilith had a crush on my brother. Gross! Adrien continued, "That is awesome! School is pretty normal, but every now and then someone gets these weird powers from a guy named Hawk Moth. We call it akumatized. Don't worry though! These super awesome heros come and save the day. Chat Noir and Ladybug." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lilith was completely in grossed by Adrien's words, but Alain and my father had a stare down. Instead of talking I sat and looked out the window. /span/p 


End file.
